The Ten Terrors
by JinchuurikiGirl
Summary: Half her life she knew the truth. Two links to it, while the others have one. Her fate entwined with many, and her heart belonging to two special people. This is about my OC's life after a bunch of Naruto characters invade her world and she is forced to reveal a huge secret. Rated M for sexual content, violence, and lots of swearing. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**A.N. Rewritten, _major_ changes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Bella, nothing more nothing less. I do not own any anime, songs, or fanfics mentioned in this story. Any flames will be used to burn the world.  
**

Prologue

It is all the same. Nothing ever changed in my life, I just remained a badass, emo girl who would put you in the hospital if you bothered her. My only friends were just as insane. Plus we were demon, but that wasn't relevant. All that was relevant was that we saw ourselves as normal.

Then _they_ arrived, and they turned my world upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

Looking in on my past, half my life's been messed up badly. That's saying something for a sixteen year old girl. I rested my head on the desk in front of me. It would have caused pain to most people with the same piercings, but only slight discomfort for me. It was time to think…

I jumped when the door slammed open. She nearly got turned into a living pin cushion. "What the fucking hell is it this damn time?" I snarled.

"Bella-sama, I have been informed of something very… disturbing. It seems that a box of kittens have been found, and they bear large similarities to other-worldly people whom we resemble. Tina-san asked me to get you quickly and quietly. Apparently the stuff they say clues in that they might actually be THEM." She quickly murmured. This sparked my interest.

"What are you waiting for then? Tell her to get her ass in here with them before I burn it off!"I snapped at the poor girl. She 'meeped' before dashing into the hallway and clattered down the stairs.

"You called, Leader-sama?" Tina asked as she carried a box in. Several mews, hisses, and scratching noises erupted from the box. Tina hissed right back at the box. "Are you positive that it's them? I don't want my time wasted, I have a place to go very soon and you are cutting it close." I hissed. She gulped and looked down at the box. "I had a small discussion with them. It is confirmed they are the Akatsuki. Pein wishes to speak with you after he is brought back to his natural self. I will be going now." She skittered off after her statement. I sighed. "Sarah, if you would please bring the box and put it on my desk, I need some air." I simply walked out onto the balcony as Sarah completed my order. I was the boss in our little gang of girls. They listened to my orders without complaint and followed through. Only one member of our gang has defected so far, and she dropped under the radar, even with me having a professionally trained group under me, even better trained than a feds agent. I myself had many degrees in all sorts of helpful things. Not only that, but the limitless chakra in a chakraless world. Only those linked to jinchiuriki in some way can gain chakra, and I'm the only person in the group who can without killing the person. The other medics can't without serious, life threatening damage. The only reason I can possibly do that is the trip I went through when I was fourteen. The girls think I was kidnapped, but I somehow got to the Narutoverse. One effect of that, however, is my daughter that I want to see right now. They don't know about my daughter either, and I intend it to stay that way until she turns five in two and a fourth years. Hopefully the sand sibs get here soon, because I can't wait to see them again. I had got stuck in the middle of the desert a month and a half before the chunin exams. I am technically a Suna chunin, but the girls are in the dark about that too. I made good friends with Temari and Kankuro is like the brother I never had. Me and Gaara ended up being the best of friends. And we are similar in many ways. I would name them, but unfortunately that would take way too much time. One of the primary ones is being a jinchuuriki, and a lesser one is insomnia. A cold breeze was starting up, so I walked back into the room. I raised my eyebrows skeptically at the two boxes on my desk with a third being hauled in. "How many kittens are there?" I said, my tone defeated and exasperated.

Sarah sighed. "Two more boxes for now. Tina's up to her ears in interrogations. I would say roughly around fifty-five." Was the answer I received. THUD! The source of the thud was my falling over. The only thing I could think of was: 'I have to cook for all these people.'

"Bella, you okay?" Sarah's voice snapped me out of that line of thought. I picked myself up and dragged my body to my desk. Then I slumped in my chair and gave a sigh of defeatshaking my head.

"I have to feed sixty+ people. The rest of my life will be spent in the kitchen and on paperwork. I'm screwed." I answered her question. Luckily I don't normally sleep at night. But Ashley does. Damn. I may never get to visit my daughter for a while.

"Bella? I'll help." She snapped me out of my reverie with that threat.

"No thanks, you'd poison everyone." I sweatdropped when she growled.

"And just what's wrong with my cooking?" She said through gritted teeth. Oh shit, I just unleashed the devil. I may have to go twenty tails to get out of this one.

"Code 85!" I screamed. Half the gang rushed into the room just in time to see Sarah attempt to murder me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Code 85!" I screamed. Half the team dashed in just in time to see Sarah attempt to murder me. She lunged.

CRASH!

I sidestepped it easily, causing her to hit the wall full force. There was a huge crater left behind in the concrete. I raised my eyebrows.

" You know that's coming out of your pay check, right?" Whenever they damaged part of the house, they normally had to pay for repairs. She just growled and launched herself at me. I relied on my training to dodge her and paper missiles that she launched. We kept it up for hours. Finally, she collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap. I wasn't even barely winded.

"I…give…you…win…" She croaked out. I sighed and carried her downstairs to her room. After making sure she was okay, I walked back upstairs with Tina, who had another box of kittens.

"How many ninja are coming? This is the EIGHTH box and there's still three more down there." She was exasperated. I could tell a lot of puppets would have to be made to get her back to normal.

"Maybe five or more. I was expecting this to happen sooner or later. May as well take advantage of it. I'm sure you'll find a way to get your puppet sooner or later." A huge blush crawled onto her cheeks, and I smirked knowing what was going on in her head.

" Closet pervert." She turned brighter than a cherry tomato. A lot of smutty things were flashing in her mind. We walked into the office and everyone stared.

" What was it this time?" Jasmine probably wanted blackmail.

"Little miss puppetmaster here is a closet pervert. That was a lot of smut in her head. I am very surprised she didn't get a nosebleed." They all busted up laughing, except for the red neko queen. She set the box down next to my desk and flew out the door. We eventually got ourselves back to normal and looked at the boxes. There were eight, like Tina said, and lots of cats.

"We can't change them all back tonight, so I'll stick 'em in my room. Rani, go inform Tina she's to bring the rest to my room. The rest of you can help me transport them. When you get done, you're dismissed." Most nodded.

"Hn." Rani replied, and stepped out. A few boxes of kittens went quiet at the word, and a few boxes had questioning mews sounding from inside. I walked out of the office and down the long hall to my bedroom. The fifth floor was entirely mine. The other girls slept on the fourth, the third was hundreds of guest bedrooms, and the second and first floors were for recreational activities and the kitchen/living room bit. We had a basement, but nobody went down there anymore. Not since Orina defaulted. The experiments were still down there, along with some bedrooms. I am glad the snake is gone though.

"Don't touch anything, just set them down on the far right wall." I didn't particularly like people going in my room, and the ninja here might actually get me to sleep more than once every few months. They gasped when I flicked the light switch on. I immediately walked to the bed and lounged on it. Most of the room was black and red, and I had several doors that led various places.

"Put the kittens down and get out please. I need to check some things and confirm some stuff." They snapped back into reality and put the boxes in the designated area before dodging the girls still holding boxes to get out. Callie was the last out, and the door clicked into place.'Finally!' I mentally rejoiced.

" I'm letting you guys out now. I'll explain everything, just give it a second." I started opening boxes, and cats filled the room. They clumped into groups and hissed at certain other groups.

"No fighting, or I'll start on the new list I made of torturing methods. Even Ibiki of the Leaf would break down under these. And I'll inflict psychological damage."I chastised/threatened. 'You'll seriously regret disobeying my commands.' I sent the mental message to. They questioned how it got in their heads.

" One of my many kekkai genkai. Yes, I have many." Three particular cats in a small group caught my eye."Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii, Gaara-kun?" I questioned. I was suddenly enveloped in kitty-glomps.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was suddenly enveloped in kitty-glomps.

" You guys missed me that much?" I giggled. "Kankuro-nii, did you get her?"I whispered in said kitten's ear. He blushed and hung his head.

"Temari-nee, get with Shika yet?" I whispered in her ear. Cue Kitty blush and hanging of head.

"I'll get you caught up later Gaara-kun." I whispered to the last cat, who purred and sat on my head like a king. It was the perfect opportunity to get back at him for some things that happened in Suna. I reached my hand up behind him and flicked him, sending him flying across the room. He impacted on the bed and I was already rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's for the paintballing incident!" I managed to get out in the middle of the laughing fit. Temari and Kankuro joined me on the laughing. I could tell that the majority of the kittens were giving us strange looks. The thoughts running through their minds: 'She knows the Kazekage and his siblings, she just flicked him to send him flying, what's the 'paintballing incident', and one case of: I wonder if she has any ramen? That caused me to look at the neon yellow cat in incredulity.

" You're in a strange place, I just hit a Kage, and you have no idea what I may do to you, yet you're wondering if I have ramen? What kind of shinobi are you?" The answer came in many minds. 'A dumb one.' At least half the kittens thought. I giggled and went back to petting Temari.

"Tomorrow I'll change you all back. Come with me to my office, I have paperwork to do and a raid to plan." I walked to the office with them trailing behind. I did leave Sakura to tell Tina the rest go to my office, but it may take a while for her to finish the next round of kittens. It was true I had paperwork to finish, and the raid was an important one to us. We caught wind of a rival gang encroaching on our turf, and we needed to cut them down to size and show 'em who's boss.

Everyone in the gang world knew of the legendary Ten Terrors. They just couldn't figure out where our territory was. That's right, my gang was the Ten Terrors. For the world outside our small circle, rumors go around. The ones who have heard of me refer to me as the Queen of Death. They know that she leads the most feared group in the entire gang world. They've heard of complete massacres we've dealt out, and that no one can escape.

Most are true. Nobody has been able to escape our wrath, and we've massacred entire gangs before. I do lead the group, and I pretty much am the Queen of Death. There are ten of us. The thing the world doesn't know is all of us are jinchiuuriki. I'm the queen of all bijuu by having the twenty tails sealed inside me. And all my kekkai genkai make me a force to be reckoned with. I don't even know how many I have. My main ones are mind reading, pure elemental manipulation, and a copy technique. The mind reading is pretty much that: I read minds. The elemental manipulation is like bending off avatar the last airbender. The last one, the copy technique, allows me to use any kekkai genkai or bloodline limit I see. Like how the sharingan copies jutsu, my copy technique copies the kekkai genkai/bloodline limits I see being used. I can also mix them together, like using two or more at a time. One thing on my list of things is to create the ultimate doujutsu by mixing sharingan and byakugan together. Hmmm,I wonder... no, that wouldn't work.

I finally snapped out of my thinking and focused on the paperwork I had to work on. Once that was out of the way, I finally noticed a very sweaty Tina setting down a box.

" What the hell happened to you?" I asked. She glared at the cats.

"Fourteen fucking boxes of damn ninja. I still have more to go. I have the brat running back and forth bringing the boxes from the door to me. How many are coming?" I probably could answer that question, but then she'd be suspicious of me. I could give a close estimate, but I truly lost count of how many people I put the seal on.

" You think you got it bad? I. Have. To. Cook. For. All. Them. You haven't seen bad yet." I snapped. She shrunk into herself and slowly backed out the door, shutting it. I groaned at the prospect of cooking for so many people. Luckily I have a very large kitchen at my disposal. I would need it. I looked up from the desk to see all the kittens staring at me.

" I have to cook for you guys three times a day every day. I'm lucky I don't sleep often or I'd never have any free time." I told them. Some nodded in understanding.

"Thanks. Oh, I have an idea if any of you want to do it. Anyone want to join my gang on the raid tomorrow night? I can't most of you into public areas often, so gang raids and turf wars will let you out more often. Jump onto my desk if you want to come." Quite a few jumped up on my huge desk. Others looked uncertain.

" I assure you no civilians will be harmed, only opposing gang members. We are technically the good guys because we don't do things that result in innocents getting hurt. We don't really break many laws, and I can be positive you won't be arrested. I will have to put a seal on you to be sure you will not get lost, but it's permanent and in a shape you may not enjoy." A few thought rang out, questioning what it was. I sighed and took off the cloak I was wearing. Several kittens gasped at the mark on my left arm.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Several kittens gasped at the mark on my left arm. Temari, who was sitting on my left shoulder, hit me on the back of the head with claws.

"You best watch the claws and be glad I'm fucking immortal." It was the truth, I am immortal. The scent of my blood reached my nose, causing me to become rather thirsty. I set Temari and Kankuro down on the desk before speeding out of the room and down the hall. The second I made it to the small kitchen I heard paws racing after me.

"Goddammit! Where's the fucking blood!"I exclaimed as I went through a minifridge. The running stopped for a second before cautiously approaching. I ignored it and continued pawing through the red bags.

" Aha! There it is!"I held up the red bag of AB positive up victoriously. The next order of buisness was to find one of my large coffee cups to drink the blood from. I eventually found a blue one and poured the sweet stuff in.I have absolutely no idea why AB positive is so sweet, but it is definatly my favorite. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. One glance was all I gave them, and some shuddered in fear.

"Come on kiddies, the others are probably waiting for us." I said as I glided past them with the coffee mug in hand. Some looked unhappy at being called a kid, but they followed me back to my office anyway. The kittens were sitting in ranks, and the ones behind me joined in. I took a sip from the mug as they looked at me expectantly.

"What is it?" I asked warily. 'Time for explinations.' The thought was. I was hesitant to tell them.

"The truth will shock you, and you won't think it is real." I openly admitted. Then my eyes ran through the crowd.

"The ninja from the sand know the truth, but if you mention to my girls that I know them from a while ago, you'll be the next meal for a past member's pet snakes that were left behind. They don't know the truth, and I intend to keep it that way for two and a half more years. No, I will not tell you the reasons behind it, that would compromise a very precious secret that I would be forced to protect with my life. Not even the sand shinobi know about it. Or rather, her, but that's saying too much. I'm getting off topic, aren't I?" Several nods confirmed it. I dined and ran my fingers through my black and red hair. They were staring at me in such a way that it was creeping me out.

"Stop the freaky stares, or I may not say anything at all." The creepiness cut off as they started staring into space.

"Much better. Now let's get back to business. I'm gonna be blunt, but don't faint, 'kay?" I looked at the crowd with apprehension.

"The truth is, you all are characters from an anime/manga series called Naruto." Several kittens fell over in a faint. The others went into a state of shock, learning that the blonde jinchiuuriki had his own Tv show. 'That idiot? No fucking way.' was the general thought of the Konoha ninja, 'The Kyuubi jinchuuriki has his own show?' came from the Akatsuki, and 'Old news.' came from the sand nin. I giggled at the last one. Apparently it was a little loud, because the girls rushed in, tended and ready for battle. Jasmine even had her frying pan. I laughed harder.

"Dammit! I hope she doesn't transform tonight!" Sarah said out loud. My laughter immediately stopped as I stood and glared at her.

"Since you think so little of me as to believe I lose control every time I laugh, maybe I should leave." I said in a sickly sweet tone. I stomped past the shocked girls and down the hall to my bedroom. I deactivated the tracking part of my tattoo and packed my bags to go elsewhere for a while. I emptied my safes into sealing scrolls and put my clothes in some too.

"SHIT!SHE DEACTIVATED!" I heard the yell coming from my office. I 'hmphed' and finished packing. My room was completely empty besides the furniture and the three bags on my bed. I was in such a hurry and a bad mood that I didn't notice the three kittens sneaking in the room and crawling into my bags. I slung them over my shoulder and went out on the balcony. I took on last look at my room before jumping.

A.N. Hello readers! I noticed lack of disclaimers and a few other things. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto but I hold rights to the gang Ten Terrors.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I took one last look at my bedroom before jumping. The second I hit the ground I was off. At half speed I'm faster than Rock Lee without the weights on and with the gates open. It's like I have no substance, and I'm faster than the speed of light. I had quite a few miles to cover until I got to the city, and a couple more to the apartment. I covered the forest separating us from civilization in 6.8351 seconds and the 3 miles to the apartment in 16 seconds. The only reason I took longer going through town was because I couldn't alarm the civilians. It could lead to mass panic and chaos if they saw someone ghosting through in a blur. I save that for the big cities that'll lead to national alarm. I had a list, and that list was huge. A few that were crossed off were: New York City, Washington DC, Los Angeles, San Fransisco, Hollywood, Miami, Dallas, etc. It was a fun thing. Not to mention the idiot blond terrorist in my group that enjoys blowing major buildings sky high; the money grubber who robs banks; the religious psycho who murders death row criminals in mass proportions; a shark-like girl who terrorizes the main beaches; a girl with an eye trick that will give you nightmares the rest of your life; a red head who makes Pinocchio into a horror film; a cannibalistic girl with split personalities; a supposedly 'hyper active idiot' who is plotting world domination; a bluenette who can control paper; and a mostly emotionally distraught me who is a sadistic. We're lucky the world hasn't collapsed yet. But when the world falls to chaos, you'll know I won.

The thought made me giggle, and that put me in another foul mood. They think that little of me, their leader? Pathetic. I need to put them back through my special training course. Or, as they call it, The Training Regimen from Hell. It's actually quite simple and easy, but I've been through it multiple times. I still remember the first time I put myself through it. The bruises lasted for months and I was stiff for weeks. That was what? 200 sessions ago? Maybe it's about time I create a new edition.

The Training Regimen from Hell II.

That would be tough. I may actually wear myself out for the first time in a year.

"Ha, like that'll happen soon." I said out loud with a sharp laugh.

I tapped on the window three times before the door unlocked with a click. The sight that greeted me at the door was a masked woman sitting on the couch with chips and an Ipod. She looked up and I gave a short nod. There was grumbling as she left the couch, but I shrugged her off and set down my bags to get her payment. I hissed at the thing on top of my scrolls. A brown kitten was sitting there staring at me.

"Change of plans Rita. You're dismissed. An unwelcome guest seems to have invaded here. I'll pay the rest right now." I shoved the kitten off the stack and grabbed a random scroll. I unsealed the piles of money and picked out fifteen little bundles of cash.

" Here." I tossed the money at her, and she disappeared into the night. The door was letting a cool breeze in so first thing was to shut that. I looked down to see Kankuro ogling the impressive stack of money.

"This is nothing compared to the size of my fortune." He openly gaped at me. I shrugged. I had hundreds, if not thousands, of bank accounts filled to the brim with my savings and earnings. Not to mention my personal stash hidden in a sub-level area of the house that the girls didn't know about. The pile Kankuro was staring at earlier is maybe... 0.00000000000000000000000001% of my collection. I make roughly $409,364,584,257,584,575.5 a year. I'm an accomplished author and artist, along with sales profit on many items. The raids and stuff on other gangs only give a small fraction of yearly income.

Oh Jashin, I'm starting to sound like an adult. Make it stop! I started hitting my head on the wall, trying to knock the thoughts out of my head. I paused mid-hit when I saw three pairs of eyes on me. I slowly turned my head to see red, yellow, and brown kittens staring at me with concern. After one more hit I turned to face them.

"We're staying a week or less. Get some sleep, I'll be in the kitchen."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We'll be here a week or less. Get some rest, I'll be in the kitchen."

With that simple statement, I fled to the refuge of the kitchen. It had been quite a few hours since my last meal, and that was never a good thing.

I hoped I would be able to eat in peace, but I forgot one of the little stowaways still had insomnia issuses. I glared at the red kitten as if hoping he would burst into flames or run away. He just stubbornly sat there, gaze locked with mine.

"Don't think I forgot how to get you away, 'cause that'll never happen." He gave me a look that plainly said 'you wouldn't dare.' I quickly went into giggly fangirl mode.

"Gaaaarrraaa-kuuunnn!" I squealed in that annoying high-pitched tone. The kitten got a look of disgust before high-tailing it out of here. I put on a victorious smirk as I opened a cabinet.

The first thing that entered my sight was the huge stack of beef ramen.

I made a gagging sound as I sped from the kitchen to the bathroom with a hand clamped over my mouth. Just the sight of it made me sick. Sure, I'm a big ramen fan, but that stuff is the grossest thing I ever tasted. I heaved into the toilet, losing what little I ate today.

Several footsteps echoed as they approached the bathroom I was in. I peeked from the corner of my eye to see the kittens in the doorway. I could also hear the clumsy footsteps of a sleepy toddler slowly coming.

I immediately went into panic mode, even though I was still throwing up. 'Oh shit! What will they do when they see her! This is fucking bad!' The thoughts rang in my head.

THUD! THUD!

I peeked through the corner of my eye again. Temari and Kankuro had fainted, and Gaara was staring in disbelief at the redheaded fiddler in the doorway.

"Mommy?" She asked.

THUD!

And there went Gaara. 'Greeeaat.' Was my mental retort.

I wiped my mouth off with toilet paper and flushed the toilet before shakily standing.

"Hi sweetie." I croaked out. She flew to me and latched on to my right leg. I patted her on the head before sweeping her up in a hug.

"How's my little munchkin?" I asked her. She just giggled and hugged me back.

Temari was coming to, and I frowned before setting Ashley down. She cocked her head at me. I just smiled sadly and shook my head before picking the three kittens up and hauling them to the couch.

'This is gonna require a lot of explanation.' Just as the thought ran through my head, Temari shook her head and slowly sat up. She was grumbling in her mind, and a few of the things made me chuckle. The kitty glared at me, but Ashley caught her attention.

The stuff running through her mind was quite insulting, and I may have learned a new cuss word or two. 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S A FREAKING GIRLY VERSION OF GAARA! DID HE FUCKING SCREW A BITCH! WHAT THE GODDAMN HELL DID HE FUCKING DO! THE ONLY DAMN THINGS MISSING ARE BLOODLUST, A TATTOO, AND THE SAND GOURD! WHAT DID MY STUPID LITTLE BROTHER DO!' Was basically what she was thinking. I started glaring at the kitten.

"Temari." My voice was cold, and she stopped her little rant to stare at me fearfully. I covered Ashley's ears.

"Did you every stop to fucking think that she has my eyes and spiky hair? I don't appreciate being called a bitch, and I'm pretty sure Gaara would have strangled you with sand. Our daughter is one of the few things I have to live for, and I don't like the thoughts running through your head. Wake up Kankuro, he needs to hear this." Temari nodded and woke Kankuro up by hitting him over the head. His thought of 'Hairdryer!' both interested and creeped me out. He looked at me for a split second, then glanced at my daughter. His thoughts highly irritated me. 'OH SHIT! DEMON CHILD II HAS COME! IT'S GONNA KILL ME! AHHHHHHHH!' I smacked his head.

" I already told Temari. Don't insult our daughter, or me and Gaara will kill you. End. Of. Story." I finally noticed Gaara sitting up and staring at me. I smiled sheepishly at him.

" Hey Gaara-kun, meet our daughter. Ashley Anne Rasi Sabaku." He fainted again. I sighed and gave him up as a lost cause. I turned back to the two shocked kittens.

" If you wish, I'll change you back now. I want Ashley to meet her auntie and uncle." They nodded and followed me back to the bathroom. I could at least change them back now.

" Temari, avert your eyes." I gave the simple command, knowing she didn't want to be scarred for life like I'll end up being. She did it, though really confused. I turned on the hot water and dunked Kankuro in.

There was a poof, and there stood a naked Kankuro. I threw a towel at his head when he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not on your life. Your brother's the only one for me." He hung his head and moped as he left the bathroom. I picked Temari up and set her in the tub.

Another poof, and Temari was accepting the towel I handed her.

Next thing I heard was a shrill scream and a crash. I instantly went into over-protective mother mode. I slid into the hallway and stormed toward the living room.

"Kankuro! If you hurt her you're going through the Training Regime from Hell II. Then you'll go through my new and improved torture routine! Next I'll-" I was cut short when I entered the living room. It took all I had not to fall on my butt laughing.

Ashley was cowering on the couch, glaring at an unconscious Kankuro, who appeared to have been thrown against the wall. Gaara was just shakily sitting up. The most important thing was the sand floating in the air.

"Is it possible?" I mused out loud. She seemed to have gained her father's abilities over sand. Kankuro just groaned as he woke up.

"Damn brat." He muttered as he sat up.

The sound of the slap echoed.

"If you EVER insult her again, you'll face the wrath of the devil's ruler TEN. TIMES. OVER. You hear me? You just got the Queen of Death posses off. You'll be lucky if you wake up tomorrow." Kankuro was shaking, truly fearing my words. Gaara was wide eyed and amazed. Ashley was completely calm, not even scared now that I was here. Temari was standing in the doorway, pure shock written all over her face.

I walked into the kitchen. 'Screw ramen, I need blood.' Was my thought as I headed for the fridge. I took out the last of the AB positive and poured it into a coffee mug. If anything, I needed it to calm down.

I took a few sips of it before stepping back into the living room.


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. **Hey** **guys!** _**Sorry**_ **about not really** **posting chapters** **lately, but** **school'****s** a **bitch** **right now****.** **Please** R&R

Chapter Seven

I took a few sips of it before stepping out into the living room. What I saw greatly surprised me.

Temari was helping Kankuro sit up. Said puppetmaster was rubbing his head and muttering something about 'She's scarier than Gaara.' Ashley was sitting on the couch, eyes wide. Gaara was busy studying our daughter. The hadn't seemed to notice my presence, so I melted into the shadows.

This is gonna be fun. I attached chakra strings to my fingers and stuck them to various items in the room. I started weaving my fingers in patterns, scaring the shit out of the unsuspecting sand nin and girl. Gaara was holding tight to Ashley, and said girl dove under the couch. Temari and Kankuro were clinging to each other for dear life, eyes hugging out at the sight of things flying around. I eventually couldn't take it. The stuff in the air fell as I hit the floor laughing.

"Mommy! Something just licked my leg, and it's fuzzy." My eyes widened.

"Shit! They're back for round three! Someone cover her ears when I get here out of there!" I yelled and dove under the couch. I've had experience with these mutant things, having been dragged under the couch numerous times. The second I made it under the couch, I pushed Ashley and Gaara out of harm's way.

"Her ears covered tightly?" I yelled. I heard a muffled yes before reaching out from under the couch, feeling around for a baseball bat. I found it and slowly pulled it back under. Then the fight began.

**Gaara's** **POV**

Kankuro, with his hands covering the girl's ears, replied yes to Bella's question. Her hand reached out and grabbed a baseball bat before drawing it under. Next thing that happened was a shrill battle cry before thumps could be heard coming from under there.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKING PEST! YOUR FATE IS THE SAME AS THE EARLY GENERATIONS! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE BITCH! DIE BY MY BASEBALL BAT OF DESTRUCTION! DDDIIIEEEEE! DID YOU JUST FUCKING BITE ME? YOU'RE DEAD BASTARD! I'M NOT GIVING UP UNTIL YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN SPECIES ARE ALL FUCKING DEAD! DIE YOU FUCKING BEAST! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUR ASS! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE TONIGHT BITCH! DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" There were several inhuman screams and snarls coming from under there, along with Bella's cussing and several large thumping and squishing noises.

She finally crawled out from under the couch, exhausted and covered with blood and bits of fur.

"Damn those things are tough to beat! And now we have to exterminate them." She panted. I was curious about what she fought, and I guess Kankuro was too.

What the fucking hell was that thing?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I call them devil's worst nightmare. They seem to be mutants, animal's mixed together. They are ten times as tough to beat than humans. They usually drag me under couches, but this time, it's personal. That bastard thing attacked my baby girl, and it's friends are gonna die in the same way. By baseball bat and my temper. You guy's are helping, so I'll change back Gaara and get you guys some clothes and weaponry." She picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

"I need to do this quick. I need a shower before I change into battle clothes." She drained the tub of cold water and put on some hot water.

Now she is stripping. I know I have a nosebleed. The only thing that snaps be back into reality is that the hot water hit me and I went back to human.

She turned back around half naked to stare. All I can say is-

"Wow." She said the exact thing I was thinking. On closer inspection, she had a nosebleed too.

I smirked and sat down in the huge bath tub. She snapped out of it long enough to finish stripping and get in the bath. Then she went straight back to staring. Granted she did draw her knees up and rested her chin on them, so she at least retained some modesty.

"Sooo… it's been a while. Two and a half years for me. I think it was the day before I left when I… er… got preggers. Your b-day. You know, I literally couldn't walk the next day." She smirked. I know I started blushing in the middle of her statement.

I was pondering info when I was tackled in a hug. My back hit the rim of the tub, ánd there was a strange noise. I looked down to see Bella in my arms, crying. The sight broke my heart.

'What happened to her to change her so much?' Was the only thing in my mind. Then there was a jolt, and images flooded my brain. The day after she left my world, various scenes of the pregnancy, how many tears she shed…

I clutched her tighter. She was starting to shake and the tears came faster. The birth, finally returning to her gang, the depression…

I was surprised I hadn't broken her bones with how tight I was hugging her. Finally leaving the closet she had stayed in most of the time, becoming a hollow shell of who she once was, the insomnia…

It was too much, knowing this was caused by me. The days of massacres, the torture she endured training, the only reason left to live being her daughter…

"Bella, please… just remember I love you."


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.** **Hey** **everybody!** **If** **you** **are**** wondering about** **what happened when** **I was** **in Suna, that** **will be** **answered** **in the** **prequel. Until then,** **Read&Review!**

Chapter Eight

**Bella** **POV**

"Bella, please… just remember I love you."

When he said those words, I couldn't stop myself from hugging him tighter and crying a tiny bit more. Thankfully, the shaking stopped. I just couldn't believe it. 'He loves me too?' It ran through my head. I looked up and smiled.

I love you too." I whispered in a barely audible whisper. Undiluted joy ran through him. And a speck of something else.

"The nudeness bothering you?" The smile on my face transformed into a smirk as he blushed. Then a memory came up.

"I remember a similar predicament the morning after your birthday. Except we weren't having a reunion. We were too busy moaning." I felt my devilish smirk crawl on my face. He turned even redder, and there was still enough blood to rush south as he remembered the activity. I lowered my body enough to grind against him. The blush went away and his eyes widened. Then he took a peek down at my innocent expression.

"Mine." He growled possessively before capturing my lips. I ground against him again, and nibbled his lower lip. His arms prevented any movement to get away. I didn't even care.

Luckily I thought ahead and had locked the door the second we entered, because I didn't want Ashley to find us doing this. And his siblings couldn't get in if their lives depended on it.

His tongue brushed against my lower lip, and my gasp allowed him entry. I pushed away from the tub rim and locked my legs around his waist. He growled again in his throat, and I lowered myself to grind against him some more. His arms tightened, and I could tell he was immensely enjoying this. I lowered myself even more and felt his erection poke at my entrance. He pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I shrugged off his worry.

"We've done it before, and I already ordered Temari to put earplugs in Ashley's ears at the first moan. And the walls are mostly soundproof. I already locked the door, so let's go." At that, I took his lips again and dropped down the rest of the way. He froze in shock before continuing this kiss.

I whimpered a tiny bit, but that was because it was a while since I did this. He pulled away again.

"I'm fine. It's just the last time I did this was the morning of the day I left." He seemed surprised at how I devoted myself to him and hadn't slept with any other guys. I shrugged it off and lifted my body a little bit before sliding back down. His eyes widened again, but kissed me again.

It continued, and my whimpers turned to moans. He was also very vocal as we continued. It wasn't long before I felt a coil of heat begin to develop in my lower parts. He was beginning to feel one too. I went faster and faster, and his hips bucked up to meet my fall.

Soon I was thrown into my orgasm. I saw a white light as I came. He grunted and his arms constricted as he was pushed over the edge too. I finally came to my senses and looked at his face.

"You better hope I don't get pregnant again." I said sternly. He mentally facepalmed. That induced a giggle from me, and his eyes widened once more. I took the hint and dismounted him. My head was spinning.

"That was still amazing." I gave him one more kiss before retreating to the other side of the tub to finish getting the mutant's blood off me. He blinked a few times before climbing out of the water and securing a towel around his waist.

It didn't take long for me to finish scrubbing and drain the tub. I joined Gaara outside the tub and wrapped my favorite fluffy towel around me.

We snuck out of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom. I had a major stock of clothes, and I kept a few variations of my battle uniform on hand just in case. That became usual after the first invasion of mutants. My clothes were completely shredded after dealing with those mini monsters.

It was fun to watch Gaara's embarrassment as I slipped on the black, lacy bra and underwear before turning to pick my uniform. After careful consideration, I picked the perfect one.

It was the normal half tank with the red stripe and edging, just cut a little higher; the regular black shorty shorts with red edging the bottom; my usual black flats; and my gang's standard issue armband.

My particular one consisted of small red stripes near the edges, and a red number 1 in the middle. The base color was black. Everybody in the gang had one in their own color pattern and a number 1-10, 1 being the highest.

As an afterthought, I put on a pair of black fingerless gloves and drew my spiky black hair up into a ponytail.

I tossed Gaara some boxers and a black t-shirt with matching jeans. He also got a armband with the reverse color scheme of mine.

"Let's go get your sister and idiot brother." I sauntered out of the room with Gaara following.

** A.N. Having the Akatsuki here in my house is tiring. And I just heard a crash. Excuse me, I have a Hidan to kill. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N. The Akatsuki are wearing me out. It's becoming pure chaos here. And Deidara is attempting to murder Tobi. Damn. And there goes Hidan on another rant. Why me?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the OCs and gang rights.  
**

Chapter Nine

Temari's eyes went wide as she took in my outfit. Kankuro wolf-whistled.

"I may have to steal her from you lil bro." Kankuro's remark resulted in me getting pulled into an embrace and a passionate kiss.

"Mine." Gaara growled.

I ran Ashley down to the manager's office and told him there was another infestation. He nodded understandingly and called a lockdown.

"Let's get you two clothed and armed." Was my words as I re-entered the living room. They followed me to my closet.

I gave Temari a red half t-shirt and some black shorts along with some black fingerless gloves. She put her hair up in the regular four bunches and went into my weaponry vault.

Kankuro received a red t-shirt and black jeans along with regular black gloves. He uneasily followed his older sister to the weapons.

I called Gaara in and and walked into the weapon-filled room. They all stared in amazement. I shrugged it off and looked at the choices.

Temari took a brace of throwing daggers and a baseball bat.

Kankuro chose some butcher knives and a poison-filled water gun.

Gaara took two baseball bats and some rather large knives.

I took two baseball bats and strapped as many weapons possible to my body.

This was gonna be a tough war.

These creatures are hard to kill, and there was a whole invasion of them.

Fuck it, this is going to be fun. I get to kill things and they got up close and personal with my little girl. Immense enjoyment on my part, and massive casualties on theirs.

"Don't hold back. These things are tough creatures and they need to be eliminated. Watch out for couches and the larger ones. This. Is. War." After my little speech, we went in teams of two to find the colony.

Me and Temari were searching the basement when we heard a shout from the attic. We exchanged a look and dashed madly up the stairs.

Kankuro was unconscious and Gaara was getting beat pretty badly.

I shouted a battle cry and dove into the thickest gathering.

Temari retrieved Kankuro from getting eaten and she went to help Gaara.

I somehow managed to overlook a couch and was dragged under by two of the smaller mutants. It was a fierce battle.

**Temari** **POV**

After rescuing Kankuro from the beasts, I went to aid Gaara from the things. I swung the baseball bat and launched the daggers, but the beasts were strong.

Bella somehow managed to overlook a couch and was dragged under by not one, but two mutants. She was holding out good on her own, but became too distracted. There were lots of shrieks and squishy-sounding thumps, plus Bella's colorful language.

"DAMN LITTLE SHITS! DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS! I WILL FUCKING SEND YOU TO HELL BITCHES! DIE YOUR GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING DEATH HEATHENS! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUR DAMN ASSES SLUTS! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME WHORES! I'M GONNA FUCKING LAUGH AT YOUR DAMN DEATHS! YOU CAN'T SPELL SLAUGHTER WITHOUT LAUGHTER BITCHES! JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY! YOU GODDAMN CREATURES FROM FUCKING HELL! MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND IS DEATH AND YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING MEET HIM! IF HEAVEN DOESN'T FUCKING WANT ME AND HELL IS AFRAID I'LL TAKE ITS DAMN ASS OVER, I'M NOT FUCKING SCARED OF YOUR DAMN PANSY ATTACKS! BRING IT ON ASSHOLES! I AIN'T AFRAID OF DEATH BECAUSE I'M FUCKING IMMORTAL! NO DAMN THING YOU FUCKING TRY WILL WORK YOU DAMN FUCKERS!" She kept on and on, and then there was a huge crash.

"Bella-sama! Are you okay?" An annoyingly girly voice called out. Then I got a good look at the group.

All of the shinobi from our world were there, along with nine girls.

"SHIT! THE MUTANT CREATURES FROM HELL ARE HERE! ATTACK!" A girl with red hair and an outfit similar to Bella's yelled. Everybody charged at the huge army of beasts. I was brought to the side by a girl with light blue hair pulled into a bun.

"Where is Bella?" She half hissed. I pointed at the now silent couch.

"Two of those creatures pulled her under there." Right after I spoke, a pale hand shot out from under there and owner of said hand dragged herself out from under the couch. Her eyes widened at the sight of the shinobi battling creatures.

** Bella POV **

After I dragged myself out from under the couch, I saw numerous shinobi battling the mutants. Then a particular jutsu popped in my head.

"EVERYBODY GET BEHIND ME!" I shrieked.

Several of th have ninja were confused, but everyone complied.

I went to the middle of the small clearing between the groups.

"Everyone, huddle together tightly and hold on to something. Avoid the black blurs." My voice was calm and controlled, and I could hear the devil himself cheering on my next move.

** "Death style: Devils Fury!"** My voice took on a demonic tone, and black chakra began to swirl around me.

I could hear numerous shinobi gasp at my technique and the demonic chakra cloak surrounding me.

In my mind, I was laughing. I wasn't called the Queen of Death for nothing. My techniques involved death and the devil.

Surprisingly, I had a great friendship with Shinigami, and the devil was frightened of my power. Heaven didn't want me because I was the reincarnation of evil, and Hell was literally afraid I'd take it over. I could make the dead rise and demons bowed in my presence.

I was technically the only one who could truly make the dead come back to life, not just make their bodies rise and be my puppets. They would actually come back and live until I released the soul or made them immortal.

All the members have actually died before. After acceptance, I would kill them and bring them back, granting them immortality. They would only die if I died myself, and they wouldn't age unless they asked me to remove that aspect.

Back to the present…

I became a black blur as I raced amongst the creatures. One touch from me and the beast would fall over dead as I removed its soul. That was a small jutsu compared to some of my other techniques.

I had some jutsu that could eliminate entire countries.

It was also a possibility that I could destroy this planet. There were multiple techniques I had that would make that possible.

I was basically unstoppable. Even if every single tailed beast in existence were to fight against me, I would beat them. The power of the twenty tails is unmeasurable. It is a simple matter to draw on that power.

Yes, I am the jinchuuriki of the twenty tailed vampire bat. All my friends here are jinchuuriki. Our group is impossible to beat when we are all united.

And let's not mention the country I founded…

Yes, I am the ruler of a country. I purchased the Olympic peninsula in Washington state using some of my funds, and I have already purchased land from Canada.

My country is called the Elementals, and the capital city is Nintown.

Each of the members have founded their own little village, and have trained their own military force. We all call them the same name though.

We call our armies Shinobi. Only the elites have been granted chakra. The lessers train in taijutsu and weaponry. All in all, a very powerful country.

I finally finished killing the mutants, and my demon chakra faded.

"Y-you are a j-j-jinchuuriki?" Tsunade hesitantly questioned. I nodded.

"All ten of us are. I am the leader of our group and this country. We are the main defense of this place until the militia has been properly trained. I am running this place on the basis of the Narutoverse, or your dimension. Just to warn you; nobody should piss me off. My title here is the Queen of Death, and it is that for a reason. My ties with the Underworld are strong, and I won't hesitate to send you there. Nine tailed beasts can only hold my back for so long. I am technically Queen of the Bijuu, and that is because my tailed beast is the strongest out there. Do not even bother trying to kill me though. I am immortal, and so are my girls. There is one main rule: fuck with them and your life is forfeit. Even the devil himself is purely terrified of me. I raise the dead and return them to their normal lives. All demons bow down before me and the devil is my servant. I can already tell Naruto will speak with Kyuubi about me, and the poor fox is terrified. I may not look it, but with a single jutsu, this world can be reduced to absolutely nothing. Don't underestimate me or my friends. You'll fucking regret it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get my daughter." With that little speech, I walked off. They all gawked after me.


	11. Announcement

Hey all my loyal readers! I am sorry to announce that this is going to be put on hold. I have hit a major writers block and Naruto is losing focus. I will eventually post more but until then, see ya'

Ps. I am going to be posting a Lord of the Rings fanfic sometime in the near future. An AU thing off this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to let everybody know, I am getting past my writers block. This story does need to be rewritten, and I will get to that as soon as possible. If there are any suggestions you would like to make, please pm them to me. Thanks for reading and I appreciate the reviews. Ja Ne! **


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all my readers. I am sad to inform you that I have lost all forms of inspiration for this story and am putting up for adoption. Just PM me so I know that you are using this idea!


End file.
